En Mis Manos
by Okushi
Summary: ¿Samehada... en manos de Naruto? Universo Alternativo con toques de Bleach. Harem


Suspiró frustrado.

Hace unos días, el idiota de Ero-Sennin o mejor conocido como el gran todo poderoso Jiraya el Gama Sannin, el mega-súper pervertido escritor del libro "Icha Icha Paraíso", lo había incitado a acompañarlo en la búsqueda de la persona que se haría cargo de Konoha tras la muerte de Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage. Estaba un poco escéptico sobre el asunto, a el no le atraía la idea de ir a buscar a una presuntuosa Jugadora/Bebedora/Tetona/Medico para que se hiciera cargo de la estúpida aldea, la cual de por si, ya estaba en serios problemas después de la invasión del Sannin homosexual serpentino, Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>En Mis Manos<strong>

_Por fullme_

_-_o_-_

— ¿Naruto Uzumaki?— un susurro abismal fue infundido en frente de el, como la figura de dos hombres uno mas pequeño que el otro, vestidos de túnicas negras con nubes rojas estampadas en ellas. El de la izquierda tenía el cabello negro azabache, tez pálida casi lechosa, desde sus ojos se podía apreciar unas ojeras por el sueño o encegecimiento, es interesante apreciar el famoso Doujutsu en sus ojos, que lo definía como alguien que provenía del clan Uchiha, esos ojos carmesí con tres comas unidas en un circulo, le era inconfundible… se parecía a Sasuke. El de la derecha era, diferente. Su cabello azul marino era lo único que se le podía definir "normal" en este hombre, si es que lo era. Su piel es de color celeste, en su rostro, debajo de sus ojos, tres líneas o branquias para poder respirar, al igual que un pez. Daba la apariencia de un tiburón al ver sus dientes afilados, y por ultimo, una espada repleta de vendas atada a su espalda.

En frente de ellos, se encontraba un chico de cabellera rubia, casi dorada, como el astro solar. Sus ojos eran una puerta a un cielo despejado que podía ver el alma, en su rostro, tres líneas en cada mejilla dando la apariencia de un gato… o un zorro. Vestía con un mono naranja de cuerpo completo, el cual consistía de un pantalón y una chaqueta del mismo color, con pequeños toques azules y adornos en la chamarra. Una mirada aburrida en su rostro— ¿Si?—.

— Vendrás con nosotros— la oscura apariencia del asesino clase-S no le inmuto en lo mas mínimo, mas aun, parecía aburrido ante su presencia— ¿Así que este es el Jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas?— los ojos del rubio se posaron en la imagen del ninja renegado de la aldea oculta en la neblina, su aspecto no cambio en lo absoluto, aunque sus ojos dieron durante unos segundos un resplandor amarillento, inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo- ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?-

Una pequeña sonrisa, casi amistosa se asomó en su rostro mientras extraía de su bolsillo, lo que parecía un Kunai— ¿Y si me niego?— la acción resultante fue casi instantánea, como Kisame tomó con su mano derecha la enorme espada envuelta en vendas desde su espalda, y la dirigió hacia el rubio, esperando acabar rápidamente con esto. Sin embargo, la imagen del rubio se desvaneció en un instante y apareció detrás de los dos Nuke-nin portando en su mano izquierda el mismo Kunai, con una pequeña cantidad de chakra, desvaneciéndose lentamente— ¿Oh?— inquirió el rubio, como observaba la imagen de su cuchillo sin ninguna pizca de chakra de viento en ella, se suponía que debía cortar la espada de ese ninja en dos. Entonces una luz amaneció en su mente— ¡Vaya! Tu espada come chakra. Esto es interesante, sumamente interesante— cacareo feliz Naruto, como extraía de su bolsa una pequeña libreta junto a un lápiz y comenzaba a escribir algunos garabatos en ella, su felicidad sin embargo se vio interrumpida por una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía en su dirección. La bola de fuego se redujo en vapor humeante ante el mero contacto con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el cual aun escribía en su libreta de notas. Finalmente terminó de escribir y guardó su libreta en el mismo lugar de donde la extrajo— ¿Saben?... Es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando se esta haciendo algo importante— el susurro murió en el viento, como bajaba lentamente el cierre de su chaqueta.

—Además… esa espada es interesante, me gustaría saber más cosas sobre su capacidad come chakra… al igual que el linaje del famoso clan asesinado— el rubio terminó de quitarse la chaqueta, deslizándola por su cuerpo hasta estar en sus manos— Me pregunto, ¿Por cual debería empezar?— la chaqueta cayó en el suelo con un ruido sordo, y en una fracción de segundo el rubio se vio a si mismo chocando un pequeño Kunai sin ninguna pizca de chakra a su alrededor, contra una enorme espada envuelta en vendas haciendo pequeños ruidos, como si masticara— Parece que serás tu— se dirigió hacia el hombre pez con una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes, como los de un zorro. Con un ruido metálico, los dos se hicieron aun lado con diferentes resultados en sus armas, el arma del Jinchuriki del Kyubi se partió en pedazos, cayendo con dureza en el suelo, mientras que el arma de Kisame, Samehada, solo tuvo un pequeño rasguño en las vendas, revelando pequeñas escamas que sobresalen de esta. Naruto extrajo uno de sus Kunai desde su bolsa, al mismo tiempo, haciendo un conteo de su arsenal para una batalla a largo plazo… probablemente no le sea suficiente, pero si Jiraya llegaba en el momento apropiado entonces estaría a salvo, al igual que las personas del hotel… pero tendría que ser en un lugar alejado, para que así pueda liberar su poder en todo su esplendor.

Su rostro se endureció, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el final del pasillo, al igual que Itachi y Kisame— Sasuke, esta no es tu lucha… retírate ahora— nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe sobre su verdadero poder, hasta se lo ocultó a la persona mas confiable que el podía encontrar en Konoha, no podía dejar que el consejo ni sus compañeros de equipo se enterasen de su estado… el ya había creado su mascara y pretendía mantenerla. Una mueca de fastidio se impregnó en su rostro— A ti no es al que quieren—

—¡Itachi!— la genial imagen del "héroe solitario" flaqueó con dureza, cuando su compañero de equipo lo ignoró completamente ante su objeto de odio de todos estos años— Es tal como lo dijiste hermano, he comenzado mi odio contra ti. Todo este tiempo, he vivido por este simple propósito…— chispas centellantes surgieron desde mano izquierda. El chillido de miles de pájaros resonó en el aire, como Naruto le dio una mirada molesta antes de suspirar, comenzó a contar— ¡**Tu Muerte**! ¡Esto acaba aquí!— rugió furioso, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pelinegro, con su Sharingan brillando en ira.

—¡**Chidori**!— dirigió su mano en frente de su rostro en dirección al tórax del renegado shinobi, esperando atravesarlo en las llamas centellantes del jutsu de inclinación elemental de rayo. Naruto logró captar el rápido movimiento de Itachi con su mano y sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

Una explosión de escombros y vidrio surgió en el hotel, elevando una gran estela de polvo, cubriendo a los dos hermanos durante unos segundos. La sonrisa de Naruto no disminuyo, mas bien, extrajo nuevamente de su bolsillo y comenzó a garabatear ideas en su Block de Notas— "_Dios mío, esto acaba de darme una idea. Sasuke, eres una mina de oro_"— muchos creerían que al ser el pupilo de el gran "Gama Sennin" Jiraya, lo convertiría en lo que muchos piensan, el legado, o como Sarutobi le decía "La Voluntad de Fuego", lo que significaba entre palabras, como el legado pervertido del "Icha Icha", sin embargo su perspectiva era diferente a la de su maestro, a él no le interesaba mucho el sexo en las historias. Bueno le eran interesantes a su edad, pero no en una buena historia. Su inspiración era la escritura y siempre le gusto la idea de escribir unas novelas de acción y/o amor.

— Bien, creo que ya tengo la idea— susurro satisfecho guardando el Block de Notas dentro de su chaqueta. El humo comenzó a despejarse lentamente revelando a Itachi sosteniendo la muñeca de Sasuke con un agarre de hierro, de la mano de el aludido se desprendían cierta cantidad de chakra relampagueante. Un movimiento de la mano del hermano mayor en la muñeca de Sasuke provocó un crujido y posteriormente un estallido de dolor en el Genin de Konoha, quien se retorcía gritando de agonía.

— Parece ser hora de que intervenga— murmuró guardando el block de notas en su bolsillo, con una pequeña sonrisa posicionó el Kunai de una forma que le beneficiaría en el próximo movimiento que haga. Inclinó su cuerpo y luego se puso lo más recto posible, levantó la mano que portaba el Kunai al aire y bramó— ¡ROCK N' ROLL!— chakra rojo saltó al aire, llamando la atención de los ninjas de Akatsuki. Con una explosión de velocidad, el rubio saltó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el shinobi pez, quien en respuesta plantó los pies en el suelo y lanzó una estocada hacía el rubio, quien a su vez se golpeó la espada con su Kunai, solo para usar el impulso para llegar hacía los Uchiha, sorprendiendo a ambos.

El chakra se desvaneció ante la mirada de Naruto, quien ya se imaginaba lo que ocurriría sin embargo no se esperó que Itachi pateara a su hermano hacia la pared al final del pasillo y luego se volteara para golpearlo, actuó por instinto propio y puso ambas manos en frente de su rostro. El impacto del golpe fue tan fuerte que lo envió de vuelta a Kisame, quien ya había recuperado su espada enviándosela nuevamente, con el objetivo de partirlo a la mitad. Sin embargo a pocos centímetros de que la espada lo tocara dio una voltereta en el aire, provocando que la espada apenas lo tocara. Dio un par de vueltas y calló en cuclillas portando una mirada seria— Tsk… esto es una mierda— se dijo, inclinando su boca en una sonrisa.

— Ahora, ahora… no deberíamos interrumpir una reunión familiar— dijo Kisame con una sonrisa depredadora, el único sonido de fondo era el de su espada masticando sonoramente en toda la habitación— ¿Hm?... Samehada dice que tienes un buen gusto— dijo esto último casi en un susurro afilando su sonrisa un poco más.

— Mi fan numero 1º dice que soy muy condimentado— sonrió suavemente ante esto, recordando a una chica de cabello rubio y otra chica de cabello índigo que lo estaban esperando en Konoha. Estaba totalmente prohibido morir hoy, no antes de que su novela se publicara.

— ¿Así? Eh… ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?— dijo llevando la espada en su hombro. Se impulso con su pie derecho y se lanzó hacia el rubio con la idea de cortarlo lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. Sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando su camino se vio interpuesto por un pie, que llegó desde el suelo elevándolo por el pasillo hasta golpear con su cabeza el techo. Resultó ser un clon, el cual lanzó unos Kunai desde el suelo, obviamente el Shinobi de agua paró los proyectiles con su enorme espada… pero se dio cuenta tarde de las notas explosivas en ellas, también se pasó por alto que el rubio ya se encontraba en medio camino para llegar Itachi— Mocos-…— su voz se perdió en medio de la explosión, que junto a esta fue acompañada la voz de Sasuke gritando de dolor ante las imágenes de su familia siendo asesinada una y otra vez.

— Tsk, no llegué a tiempo— murmuró Naruto al llegar donde estaban los dos hermanos, Sasuke cayó al suelo inconsciente e Itachi lo miró con unos ojos despectivos. En una fracción de segundo, el rubio se encontraba a si mismo clavado por millones de estacas ardientes, quemándose infinitamente en un mundo oscuro.

— Hng…— logró decir Itachi cuando un puño conectó con su mandíbula, enviándolo por los aires. Naruto sonrió felizmente al haber salido del genjutsu a tiempo, sin embargo su expresión de felicidad se rompió cuando su espalda se rasgó por un enorme tajo, sangre salió a través de ella embarrando las paredes y al inconsciente Sasuke. Samehada, ahora parcialmente visible, se retorcía ante el contacto con la sangre del rubio, quien sonriendo explotó en una nube de humo— Qu-…— pero su sorpresa se detuvo cuando tuvo que agacharse para esquivar una patada que había sido enviada a su cabeza— ¡Esta vez no mocoso!— gruño con una sonrisa lanzando un tajo en diagonal hacia arriba, rasgando al rubio en dos, intencionalmente.

No tuvo tiempo para preocuparse mucho cuando el rubio explotó, trayendo consigo una enorme estela de humo que inundo parcialmente el pasillo. Frustrado, el integrante de Akatsuki movió su enorme espada por la espesa capa de humo provocando que se hiciera ligeramente visible el final contrario del pasillo, ahí vio al rubio dejando a su compañero inconsciente en el suelo, no esperó más tiempo y se lanzó junto a su compañero que ya se había recuperado del golpe.

Itachi lanzó shurikens en contra del rubio, quien en respuesta lanzó una cantidad menor— ¡**Tajuu Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!— las estrellas ninjas se contrarrestaron entre sí, pero una cantidad menor se dirigía contra los dos renegados. Kisame siendo la persona con la habilidad de regenerarse corrió directamente hacia los Shuriken que se habían lanzado, pronto estaba a la derecha de Naruto elevando su arma, la hizo caer con fuerza provocando que el suelo explotara en escombros. El rubio logró esquivar el ataque a tiempo y se escabulló por encima del ex-shinobi de Kirigakure. Su mirada se topó sin embargo con unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

— **Tsukuyomi**— sin embargo, para evitar el mismo efecto de hace unos momentos, golpeó con fuerza el estomago del adolescente, el cual cayó al suelo— _Otro clon…_—

Tal igual como lo pensó, el rubio explotó en una nube de humo— ¡Por aquí!— grito Naruto, provocando que ambos ninjas se voltearan para ver al rubio portando lo que parecía ser una pequeña Katana en sus manos. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, el chico les sonrió, antes de correr por el pasillo en un callejón sin salida.

— Idiota, va a un callejón sin salida… esto será pan comido— dijo Kisame con una sonrisa depredadora, llevando consigo a Samehada en su mano derecha, ambos caminaban tranquilamente hacía donde el rubio había escapado, sin embargo aumentaron el paso drásticamente al sentir como una de las paredes eran destrozadas por una fuerza considerable— Creo que me equivoque…— murmuró Kisame como ambos se deslizaban por el enorme agujero que había dejado el rubio. Por alguna razón el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi no había disminuido su chakra en lo absoluto, es más, estaba en aumento. Eso significa que…— Está llamando nuestra atención— dijo finalmente Itachi a su lado, provocando que su sonrisa disminuyera— _Mocoso engreído_—.

* * *

><p>— ¡Mocoso! Encontré una oferta de dos por uno— dijo el viejo comenzando a entrar al pasillo con una sonrisa pervertida— ¡Descuida! ¡No es lo que tú crees! Es en un puesto de… comida…— sus ojos se abrieron al ver el desastre que había en el pasillo. Habían algunas personas fuera de sus departamentos mirando el desastre, al instante supo que algo iba mal, se apresuró lo más posible al llegar a su habitación, solo para encontrarse con el rubio ido. Salió hacia el pasillo del hotel y dio una mirada alrededor del lugar, ahí se encontró con un chico de cabello negro acostado en el suelo. Se dirigió hacia el— Este es uno de los compañeros del Gaki…— murmuró dándole una buena mirada. Después de identificar que el muchacho no estaba muerto se dio cuenta del pequeño papel que estaba a un lado del chico— Esto es…—.<p>

— ¡ENTRADA DINAMICA!— sus cavilaciones se detuvieron como un pie chocó contra su rostro, enviándolo contra la pared.

* * *

><p>— ¿Una pelea contra uno de nosotros? Je… estas de coña, ¿Verdad?— sonrió Kisame ya estando varios kilómetros lejos de la aldea, después de un tiempo decidieron seguir el juego del niño para ver que tramaba, de pronto se detuvo y les propuso una pelea contra uno de ellos, si el ganaba tendría otra noche de vida, pero si uno de ellos ganaba, le romperían las piernas y los brazos para llevárselo— ¿Ne, Itachi-san, puedes creerle a este tipo?— rio ligeramente mientras quitaba las vendas de su espada— Deberíamos ir como en el hotel y acabarlo rápido—.<p>

— A quien elijes— los ojos de Kisame se abrieron de par en par al ver a su compañero considerando la propuesta. No es que tenía inseguridades, pero sería más rápido atacar en grupo— Se que, aunque no aceptemos el trato tu tomarías ofensiva contra nosotros— ante esto, el shinobi pescado se dio cuenta de las palabras de su compañero. En cuanto uno termine con el rubio, si es que ocurre, el otro contrataría de inmediato y se lo llevaría— _Muy listo Itachi… jejeje…_— rió mentalmente ante la inocencia del rubio, quien portaba una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio puso sus dedos en un símbolo de henge y en una pequeña ligera estela de humo se encontraba el mismo chico con el cabello más largo y ropa de Anbu, la cual consistía en una pequeña armadura de madera de negro y naranja. En su mano aun estaba la Wakizashi— ¡Escojo al feo!— grito con una enorme sonrisa.

No se inmutó en lo más mínimo por el insulto, su sonrisa solo hizo más que aumentar— ¡Mala decisión Kyubi!— grito con una sonrisa de dientes afilados, lanzándose contra el chico, cuando su espada llegó a tocarlo, este explotó en otra nube de humo— ¡Este truco no te servirá dos veces mocoso de mierda!— al haber dicho esto, lanzó su espada hacia un árbol en especifico, partiéndolo por la mitad. Con el mango alargado, movió la espada en dirección donde creía que estaba el rubio, quien saltaba de árbol en árbol en busca de refugio— ¡Aquí estas!— dijo al sentir una presencia detrás de él. Con su mano libre agarró del cuello al rubio, que resulto ser el original— Te partiré por la mitad— la espada voló desde su posición llegando al punto que estaba por encima de su cabeza.

Cuando la espada se trago la cabeza del rubio absorbiendo su chakra directamente, hasta que…

_¡BOOM!_

La espada gruño en ira al estremecerse por el dolor causado ante la explosión directa de su boca, Kisame tuvo el mismo trato, su brazo estuvo en la explosión, provocando que este sea frito. Gruño con fuerza, estaba seguro que ese era el verdadero mocoso.

— Interesante— murmuró Itachi a cierta distancia— _Utilizó los clones para distraerlo y cuando lo atrapó, un clon explosivo utilizó Kawarimi con él. Tal parece que Naruto-kun tiene la batalla planeada_— pensó con una pequeña sonrisa… hasta que notó el ligero cambio en el chakra del rubio— Está a punto de…—

— ¡Summoning no Jutsu!— ante el rubio se encontró con dos decrepitas ranas, ambos aparentaban tener una pequeña cena hasta que fue interrumpido por él— Tienes que estarme bromeando…— murmuro con una mirada oscura en su rostro— Estoy muerto—.

Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando el hombre pez destrozó los arboles que lo estaban escondiendo— ¡Estás muerto gaki! ¡**Suiton: Teppoudama**!— un vórtex de agua se formó en frente de ellos, Naruto maldijo bajo su aliento mientras tomaba a ambas ranas bajo sus brazos y se dispuso a esquivar la enorme cantidad de agua que se dirigía hacia ellos. Esquivó el ataque por los pelos, pero no pudo evitar tener un rasguño cuando el shinobi de agua apareció a un costado del ataque y decidió darle una estocada por la espalda.

— ¡Muchacho!— gritó preocupada la rana que tenía aspecto de anciana. Naruto les sonrió forzadamente mientras intentaba llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Viendo que estaba en problemas, ambos saltaron a su hombros para que el pudiera realizar un jutsu, cosa que funcionó bastante bien, cuando el rubio creo varios clones de sí mismo, los cuales corrieron en varias direcciones diferentes— Muchacho, ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto la rana mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso y comenzaba a limpiar la frente del rubio— ¡Pá! ¿Qué está pasando?— su esposo lo miró a través del rostro del chico preocupado también— ¡No lo sé! ¡Chico! Tú nos llamaste aquí, ¿Qué ocurre?—.

La herida en su espalda comenzó a sanar lentamente mientras se alejaban de lo que podría ser, su fin. Espero un momento para que las ranas pudieran hablar entre si hasta que le preguntaban qué ocurría, angustiado les explicó la situación y el problema en el cual se encontraba, también llegó a presentarse con ellos, resultó una suerte que lo conocían por Gamabunta al invocarlo… una suerte— ¿Saben algún jutsu que me pueda ayudar contra un usuario de Suiton? Necesito tiempo suficiente para reunir fuerzas y poder luchar al 100% contra ese pez— poco a poco el recuerdo de sus Bunshin desapareciendo uno por uno comenzó a asustarlo.

— Tenemos todo lo que se necesita, ¿Verdad Pa?— su marido en cuestión asintió confiado— Somos los asesores del Sapo Sabio, creo que podremos encargarnos de un pececillo molesto— asintiendo con la cabeza, el rubio creo otro clon en frente de ellos. Ambos anfibios saltaron a los hombros de ese clon y se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser el final de los arboles. Llegaron a un claro, y para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba el shinobi con cara de pez sonriéndoles de una forma que declaraba peligro. Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente del rubio como sacaba su Wakizashi e invocaba un par de clones a su lado.

— Fin del camino, mocoso— sonrió Kisame preparándose para lo que sería la pelea que pondría fin a este trato. Con una sonrisa se lanzó hacia el clon con los sapos, pensando que ese sería el rubio original. Sin embargo a medio camino se dio cuenta de un Kunai que se dirigía directamente hacía su rostro, movió la cabeza con rapidez y notó como este atravesaba un árbol junto a otros cuando se interponían en su camino. Tuvo que bloquear lo que era el ataque de una espada que se dirigía hacia su corazón. Noto que el rubio clon le sonreía.

Sin decir nada otro rubio apareció detrás de él, con la Wakizashi elevada a la altura de su cuello. La cabeza del shinobi salió por los aires con un rastro de sangre. Resulto ser un clon de agua cuando ambos rubios explotaron en dos nubes de humo, al ser atravesados por Samehada— ¡Estos trucos no te servirán dos veces Kyubi!—.

— ¡Entonces que te parece esto!— grito con todas sus fuerzas, Kisame esquivó un par de clones que atacaban con sus armas bañadas en chakra elemental de viento. Obviamente Samehada hacía su trabajo y se comía el chakra con el cual estaban impregnadas y luego destrozaba a los clones— ¡Ma ahora!— grito uno de los clones. La rana saco su lengua, la cual olisqueo ligeramente el lugar y luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el verdadero ninja, atrapándolo con su lengua, incapaz de moverse. El otro que se encontraba siendo atacado por clones exploto en agua. De la nada salió Naruto detrás de un árbol y se dirigió hacia el renegado de Kirigakure envuelto en un aura roja con forma de zorro con 3 colas. Levantó su puño en el aire, al igual como la lengua que lo sostenía se aflojo y luego se enrolló rápidamente para no dañar a la rana— ¡**Tsume**!— grito como el aura tomó la forma de una enorme garra y se dirigía directamente hacía Kisame, quien en respuesta rio y tomó a Samehada rápidamente.

La garra chocó contra el arma tiburón, quien para sorpresa de todos, exceptuando a al shinobi portador, se tragó el chakra de Naruto con solo pasarla cerca de él. Sin embargo el hombre pez no terminó con él, movió su espada nuevamente en la dirección de Naruto, quien cruzó ambos brazos en forma de protección. El impacto envió al rubio hacia algunos árboles cerca de donde se encontraba el clon con las ranas— ¡Chico!— grito angustiada Ma al ver como los brazos del rubio se habían roto al protegerse— No te preocupes ahora por el Ma— dijo su marido en el otro hombro del clon— El dijo pidió nuestra ayuda para entretener a este pez, no nos dijo que nos preocupáramos por él. Démosle tiempo para que pueda recuperarse— Ma aun preocupada asintió, como ambos adoptaron una mirada seria.

— Je… unos animales estúpidos contra ¡MI! ¡Un shinobi de la aldea oculta entre la niebla! ¡No me hagan reír! — grito mientras elevaba su arma en alto. Sin embargo tuvo que esquivar un potente chorro de agua a presión que partió un árbol a la mitad.

— ¡Chico!— preguntó Pa al rubio clon, quien lo miró con una mirada interrogante— ¿Sabes algún jutsu de fuego?— el rubio le contesto con un no, provocando que ambos se sintieran más inútiles de los que ya eran, pero Pa notó que había sacado un Kunai con un parche explosivo— Perfecto—.

Kisame volvió a arremeter contra algunos clones que se encontraba en su camino, a este punto ya se encontraba victorioso, estaba a pocos metros de llegar al verdadero rubio, quien se encontraba con los brazos ya rotos. Lo único que se interponía en su camino, eran un par de ranas y unos putos clones molestos con los cual, él se encontraba luchando. Era como enfrentarse a una tanda mosquitos.

Su visión se vio tapada cuando una enorme ola de aceite caliente se dirigía hacia él— Pero qu-…—interpuso su espada enfrente de sí mismo como el aceite bañado en chakra comenzaba a ser devorado— Tsk… esto va a durar para sie-…— sus cavilaciones fueron paradas de golpe al ver algo que estaba a pocos centímetros de él.

* * *

><p>— Kyubi, no creo que pueda hacerlo con mi propio poder… necesito tu ayuda— dijo Naruto en frente de la celda, mirando con angustia como sus brazos comenzaban a curarse poco a poco. En frente de él, estaba una enorme celda en la cual contenía al Bijuu de las 9 colas, quien en respuesta elevó una ceja— Estoy luchando contra este tipo que come chakra… necesito tu poder para poder vencerlo— se sorprendió un poco al ver a su prisionero reír con fuerza.<p>

— **Mocoso ingrato, ¿Vienes una vez a pedir mi poder a la fuerza y te llevas un porcentaje de mis colas y ahora pides de vuelta mi poder ahora que he llegado a recuperarlas?**— un enorme gruñido de ira se pudo apreciar desde el otro lado de la reja como unos enormes ojos color carmesí se abrieron desde la profunda oscuridad— **Debería dejar que ese pedazo de basura te mate… pero eso no sería agradable para mi, ¿Verdad?**— hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos como el ser conocido como Kyubi comenzaba a considerar las probabilidades.

— Eso es un sí o no…— pregunto con una mirada molesta.

Con un gruñido molesto, chakra comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del rubio— **No te pases de listo mocoso… vuelves a hacer lo mismo de la ultima vez y**-…— su voz se apago al ver como el rubio abría el sello en su estomago y lo volvía a cerrar, provocando que el chakra que entro en su cuerpo, se selle con el que tiene ahora— **Tienes suerte de que nos este salvando el culo, porque la próxima vez que vengas a pedir chakra… ¡TE DESTRIPARÉ MOCOSO DE MIERDA!**— grito como 6 de sus colas restantes se agitaron violentamente provocando un enorme temblor alrededor de la celda.

— A este punto estamos nivelados en fuerza, zorra— dijo el rubio como chakra amarillo mezclado con un resplandor rojo rodeaba su cuerpo—Y deberías estar agradecida que YO este salvando nuestro culo. La próxima vez que vuelva, volveré por otras 3 colas más… y no te las pediré amablemente— sonrió con sus dientes afilados, sus ojos brillaron en un tono carmesí.

—**Ya veremos mocoso… ya veremos…**— la voz del Kyubi se hizo eco en su mente cuando comenzó a tomar contro del cuerpo para que así se realice la estrategia de Naruto— **Espero que tu estrategia funcione**— murmuro molesto.

* * *

><p>Kisame se vio a si mismo golpeado por una versión endemoniada del rubio Jinchuuriki, quien lo golpeó con lo que parecía un cráneo de un enorme zorro. Por suerte llegó a poner la espada de forma protectora… pero…<p>

—Hng…— sangre salió de su boca como su caja torácica se abrió mostrando algunos de sus órganos y costillas— Ma-maldita sea…— murmuró con una sonrisa. Su espada no logró absorber todo el chakra comprimido, provocando que recibiera el golpe de lleno, irónicamente, cortándose con su propia espada.

Todo el chakra del zorro comenzó a desvanecerse ante la perpleja mirada del rubio, sin embargo una aura roja aun cubría su cuerpo. Entonces sonrió— Tal parece que mi idea funcionó— dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Pudo ver que la espada se retorcía en lo que parecía en placer por el gusto de su chakra. Aprovechó de dar una mirada a su espalda y ver a 2 clones restantes, uno que llevaba a ambos sapos, y otro que tenía una libreta de notas en sus manos— _¡Sí! ¡Aun sigue vivo, esto es perfecto, si la batalla va como lo planeado tendré nuevas ideas para mi próxima novela de aventura!_—.

— L-Lo has hecho…— murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa como el mango de la espada comenzó a envolver lentamente su brazo— Si mi oponente es fuerte, yo lo seré aun más. Mi poder aumenta proporcionalmente a la de mi enemigo… no me canso, ni muero— el tórax del shinobi de Kirigakure se regeneró como si nada hubiera pasado, ante la sorpresa y horror de Naruto y las ranas— Y es por eso que me llaman "El Bijuu sin colas"— dijo finalmente de pie, elevando su mano en un sello de mano.

— _**¡Atento gaki!**_— grito Kyubi a través de la conexión mental que se creó a partir de la transmisión de chakra. Un ceño se formo en su rostro, dio una mirada severa a su clon, quien en respuesta se lanzó a la fuga. Kyubi en su celda golpeó su rostro contra los barrotes… estaban perdidos.

— ¡**Suiton: Daibaku Suishouha**!— bramó el nombre de su jutsu al expulsarlo por la boca. Una enorme cantidad de agua baño el lugar envolviéndolo tanto a Naruto, como a su clon y las ranas— Mientras más se prolongue la lucha, continuaré absorbiendo tu chakra y te iré debilitando durante la lucha— dijo perfectamente bajo el agua. Un enorme ovalo de agua de varios metros de altura lleno la zona. Naruto contuvo la respiración, al igual que el clon. Tal igual como lo había dicho Kisame, si la pelea seguía de esta forma, iba a debilitarse y perdería. Eso no era una opción.

— **¡Naruto!**— rugió el Bijuu desde lo profundo de su celda— **¡La espada! ¡Sepáralo de la espada! Es la fuente de su energía**— el aludido asintió bajo el agua, algo intimidado por la nueva apariencia del shinobi que había escogido para pelear.

— _Debí haber escogido a Itachi…_—.

Con un incremento de energía, el rubio comenzó a nadar hasta su clon, el cual parecía no contener la respiración mejor que él. Tomo a su clon por la mano y comenzó a llevarlo junto a los sapos, los cuales en esta condición no podrían hacer mucho— Siento haberlos metido en esto— dijo dificultosamente en el agua, pero ambos pudieron entenderle perfectamente. Ambos en respuesta golpearon sus palmas de las manos e inflaron sus sacos bucales— ¡Resiste muchacho!— dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras el rubio los llevaba lo más rápido posible. Otro incremento de energía y Naruto volvió a tomar la forma de un Mini-Bijuu. Con un rugido abismal, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad considerablemente.

— Eso no te servirá, Kyubi— rió Kisame con una enorme sonrisa, antes de comenzar a nadar a la misma velocidad que el rubio, provocando que el agua se mueva con él. Después de un minuto nadando, el Jinchuuriki se dio cuenta de esto… se le estaba acabando el aire— ¿Así que te diste cuenta uh? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESTE SERÁ TU FIN!— grito moviéndose cada vez más rápido.

Naruto en respuesta, dejó al clon ya semi-consciente en el agua y comenzó a nadar en otra dirección, con la idea de proteger a las ranas, puesto que también tenían cierta dificultad de tomar aire estando bajo el agua.

Sin embargo sus ojos blancos se abrieron de par en par al ver que Kisame no lo seguía, en cambio se dirigía directamente hacía el clon y las ranas— ¡Cuando acabe con estos estorbos podremos seguir nuestro juego!— grito felizmente estando a pocos metros de alcanzarlos. El Jinchuuriki por instinto se lanzó contra Kisame a toda velocidad, para ayudar a las invocaciones— ¡Haz caído en mi trampa!— el tiburón se lanzó contra él y mordió su hombro con fuerza, la boca no llegó a rasgar la piel, sin embargo llegó a comerse el chakra adjunto, Naruto aprovechó para intentar golpear al tiburón, pero demostrando una velocidad mayor, empujó al rubio con una patada y luego se lanzo de nuevo para morderlo una vez más. Esta vez tuvo éxito. Naruto con la fuerza que le quedaba dio un golpe en el tiburón enviándolo por el agua unos metros, aprovechó esta oportunidad para nadar lejos.

Como lo supuso, el ninja tiburón comenzó a nadar en buscar de él. En el camino creó unos sellos de manos como perdía su sexta cola. Estaba a poco de perder…— ¡**Fuuton: Kentenkuu**!— grito empujando sus pulmones al límite. Una enorme corriente de aire empujó lejos a Kisame en la dirección perfecta, logrando que su clon y las ranas salieran de la burbuja de agua, sin perder tiempo, se lanzó contra el tiburón en una misión suicida. Creó otra garra con su chakra y la elevó para golpear al shinobi de Akatsuki, pero avanzo a una velocidad abismal y tomó su mano, en respuesta agarró su otro brazo… grave error…— Hugh… Me siento débil…—.

— En esta forma puedo comer chakra sin la necesidad de morderte ni rasgarte, con solo tocarte puedo comer todo el chakra que tienes, jejejejeje… perdiste— en respuesta, el rubio inflo los cachetes dispuesto a lanzarle una técnica de viento sin necesidad de sellos. Sin embargo el tiburón se lo impidió al soltarlo y comenzar a nadar a su alrededor… Entonces…

— ¡Gah!— ya no pudo contener la respiración cuando su pecho estallo en sangre, al igual que su brazo, espalda y piernas. Kisame comenzó a nadar de un lado a otro en varias direcciones golpeando y rasgando su piel en el proceso, después de varios minutos maltratándolo la burbuja de agua estalló, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Técnicamente llegaron al mismo claro en donde se encontraban hace unos minutos.

Naruto cayó como un saco de papas al suelo y Kisame en su forma de tiburón, lentamente cambiando a su forma "humana"— Al final no fuiste la gran cosa después de todo— dijo con una sonrisa engreída mientras se acercaba al Jinchuuriki, quien yacía inconsciente en el pasto mojado— No voy a querer que se vuelva a transformar mientras me lo llevo… así que… le cortaré las piernas— dijo con una sonrisa depredadora lanzando una estocada para cortar las piernas limpiamente. Sin embargo la espada se detuvo a poco de tocarlo— Que estas…— su dialogo se detuvo en donde estaba cuando la espada se puso de forma protectora en frente del rubio inconsciente, un insoportable dolor llegó en las manos de Kisame como el mango de Samehada se lleno de espinas, luego las escamas de la espada se alargaron para llenar de agujeros a su portador, el cual dio un salto hacia atrás. Vio con creciente enojo como el mango de la espada se envolvió lentamente en el brazo del Jinchuuriki y este comenzó a brillar— Le estas sanando… ¡HIJA DE PUTA!— grito fuera de sus casillas corriendo hacia la espada para luego patearla lejos del rubio. Se acerco hasta encontrar un Kunai en el suelo y luego se dirigió hacia donde Naruto estaba— ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de armas?— gruño con una sonrisa depredadora como elevaba el arma en el aire, pero cuando la dejo caer, su brazo fue detenido por la mano del rubio que sostenía el arma justo encima de su rostro, su mano libre la llevo hasta su cuello intentando asfixiarlo— Así que estabas consciente… solo retrasarás lo inevitable Kyubi, ahora… ¡Muere!— gruño aplicando más fuerza en su brazo, el cual iba bajando lentamente para cortar la piel del rubio.

— ¡**Senpou: Kawazunaki**!— gritaron ambos sapos mientras ondas sonoras fueron enviadas a ambos. Sin embargo, Naruto no fue tan afectado por las ondas sonoras como lo era Kisame, quien grito de dolor, dejando caer el Kunai que llevaba en su mano. Tomando esto como una oportunidad de oro, agarró el Kunai que cayó al suelo y lo revistió con Chakra— ¡**Fuuton: Funkei no Jutsu**!— gruño con dolor de cabeza, como paso el arma por la cabeza de Kisame, provocando que esta vuele por los aires con una expresión de dolor.

La canción de las dos ranas ancianas terminó junto con el dolor de cabeza de Naruto, quien se encontró ahora siendo curado por Samehada, que se acercó al rubio cuando se puso a descansar en un árbol— Parece que te gusto— murmuro con una cansada sonrisa mientras acariciaba las escamas de Samehada. Sonrió ante la calidez de esta, no parecía tan mala ahora que la veía de este punto de vista… quizás hasta se la quede.

— ¡Lo hiciste bien muchacho!— dijo la rana macho mientras se acercaba al rubio con unos pequeños saltos junto a su esposa, quien también parecía enormemente contenta de que el rubio hubiera sobrevivido— ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti Naruto-chan!— dijo Ma llevando consigo lagrimas de felicidad— Estas invitado a comer una sopa de grillos con nosotros— dijo mientras buscaba algunos cupones para ir a comprar luego a alguna aldea, su esposo lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa como el rubio asentía un poco asqueado— Ella es la mejor cocinando grillos muchacho, deberías estar agradecido— finalizo con una sonrisa antes de reírse, estos jóvenes de hoy. Le recordaba bastante a Jiraya-chan— Haz hecho bien, muchacho. Es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí. Yo y Ma estábamos a poco de tomar la siesta—.

— Oh, uhm… Claro, pueden irse si lo desean, su misión era ayudarme para mantenerlo distraído, y me salvaron la vida. Muchas gracias a ambos— los anfibios asintieron felices, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. Intentó levantarse, pero le resulto casi imposible— M-Mierda— se dijo a sí mismo, antes de que una presencia apareciera enfrente de él— Sabía que aunque matara a mi enemigo o lo incapacite uno de ustedes vendría a por mí— murmuró sombríamente sin siquiera levantar la vista, puesto que sabría que se encontraría con esos ojos que lo pondría en un genjutsu.

— Haz vencido a tu oponente— dijo fríamente Itachi mientras observaba al cansado rubio y la espada que tomaba una pose defensiva en frente del rubio— Voy a mantener mi parte del trato— murmuro sin sentir ni una pizca de pena por la muerte de su compañero. En cambio el rubio abrió los ojos en sorpresa— Hiciste un buen trabajo estratégico ahí… creo que si me hubiera enfrentado a ti, probablemente hubiera perdido— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa deslizándose por sus labios como se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia su compañero muerto—Pero, eso hubiera provocado que Kisame te ataque cuando estuvieras desprotegido y el resultado hubiera sido diferente— comenzó a formar varios sellos de manos— ¡**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!— el cuerpo sin cabeza de Kisame ardió en llamas al igual que algunos árboles en la distancia. Después de que el cuerpo fuera más que cenizas, el exterminador de su propio clan se volvió hacia Naruto, quien ya había levantado su vista— Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Uzumaki Naruto— dijo desvaneciéndose en cuervos que comenzaron a volar en direcciones aleatorias fuera del bosque.

— P-Por un segundo… creí que me mataría— murmuró increíblemente cansado. La espada comenzó a fusionarse con su cuerpo para recuperarlo más rápido. Pronto el rubio se transformo en una versión de sí mismo en pez. Sus ojos se volvieron más afilados, sus dientes se volvieron tan afilados como una cierra, unas branquias aparecieron en su cuelo y su nariz se inclino ligeramente, en sus manos y pies se creó una pequeña franja de piel que las unía entre sí. No parecía un tiburón igual que Kisame, parecía más un tritón.

* * *

><p>Después de pasar un tiempo recuperándose fue por todo el bosque en busca de sus cosas perdidas en la batalla. Viendo que Kisame tenía una recompensa por su cabeza, la tomó y la guardo en un rollo de invocación. También llegó hasta el block de notas que tenía el clon, el cual había desaparecido cuando perdió la consciencia.<p>

Samehada iba felizmente en su cinturón. Ya que ahora iba a ser suya, decidió que al menos debería esconderla, puesto que perdió las vendas con la cual su antiguo portador la llevaba, decidió imponerle un henge para que pareciera una Katana teñida de azul con un mango dorado y una calavera al final del mango. Logro ajustarla con su cinturón.

Al tener todo listo y dispuesto, volvió a imponer el henge que poseía. Y se dispuso a volver a la aldea y regañar a Jiraya por dejarlo abandonado ese pervertido bastardo.

— ¡ENTRADA DINAMICA!— grito un hombre con cabello en forma de tazón vistiendo un leotardo verde.

— ¡No Gai! ¡Es Naruto!—.

* * *

><p><strong>Comienzo con el primer capítulo prometido. Sé que también prometí 3 actualizaciones hace mucho tiempo. Pero visto y considerando algunas situaciones no he podido escribir. A este punto me siento muy mal por lo ocurrido a fanfiction.<strong>

**Muchos de mis escritores favoritos se fueron de fanfiction o agarraron otros gustos y me abandonaron, una completa lastima. Pero bueh… el que aun aprecie mi trabajo y aun este atento a mis actualizaciones quiero decirle: Gracias.**

**Si obtengo el comentario de una sola persona, igual continuaré escribiendo, porque esto es lo que me hace feliz.**

**El que quiera más información, que pregunte y les responderé.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
